


An Early Dusk

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Grief, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Ian's death, Lwaxana's grief consumes her</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> 1\. Inspired by the first couple of lines from "Stardust"'s lyrics.

She walked through the halls of her home as a wraith in those first days, followed ever so faithfully by Mr. Homn so that she would not truly be alone. He persisted, even when she threw herself his way, beating at his solid chest weakly with demands for just that solitude, but he had his orders, from her while she was still in full capacity, to stay.

Ian was dead, never to return. That very fact tugged at other parts of her, parts she demanded stay closed off, and they did, but the grief was intensified by the hidden parts she would not look into.

Her life might as well be over, lost in the depths of space with the man who had stolen her heart. No matter what, she would be lost for all time now, a half-life lived with only grief and pain as companions!

On the fourth day of this wraith-like behavior following the funeral, Mr. Homn made one small change to the routine of following his employer, of placing food beneath her hand when she was at her most absent wits just to trick her into eating. On that fourth day, he ordered the household to not close the doors to where the child played and rested. He made it clear that no one was to offer the young girl comfort, or turn on the psi-shields around her.

And when Deanna, worn out by her lessons that she threw herself into to escape the fact of her father's lost life, went to her nap, Mr. Homn's plans saw fruition. No sooner had the child achieved REM than the nightmares came for her, and the psychic backlash stopped Lwaxana in her tracks.

"Deanna..." she said, before turning so swiftly, Mr. Homn was ill-prepared to move in time. Once his employer had swept past, though, to go and comfort the child of her lost mate, the manservant permitted himself a soft sigh of relief before following.

Now, Mrs. Troi would see the reason for life beyond the loss she had suffered.


End file.
